Sweet Family
by UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya
Summary: sasuke dan naruto penasaran kenapa mereka disuruh pulang mendadak oleh ayah mereka,dan apa yang direncanakan oleh fugaku dan d summary.. REALLY BAD..!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: dari dunia sampai akhirat tetep Naruto itu punyanya MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: romance,dramaFriendship**

**Pair: sasuke uchiha & naruto uzumaki**

**Warning: ooc,eyd ancur,typo,& masih bnyak kekurangan lainnya**

**Chapter:1**

Summary:

"sasuke dan naruto penasaran,kenapa disuruh pulang mendadak oleh ayah mereka,dan apa yang direncanakan oleh fugaku dan minato?.". Bad summary REALLY BAD…

Naruto.U:19 thn.

Sasuke.U:22 thn.

Fugaku.U dan minato.N : 46 thn.

Mikoto.U:40 thn.

Itachi.U:25 thn.

**UCHIHA yunahitssugaya**

**Present:**

** ''Sweet family''**

**Newyork city.**

"Apa,ayah ini bagaimana, aku ini belum menyelesaikan gelar sarjana ku ,masa harus pulang sekarang, yang benar saja?''

''ayah tidak mau tau mau selesai atau tidak gelarmu itu ,pokoknya kau harus pulang besok.(titik).''

"tapi ayah."

''tidak ada tapi-tapian,kalau kau tidak mau pulang ayah akan bunuh diri.''

''Arrrrggghhh,, baiklah besok aku akan pulang,PUASS ?.''

''nah,gitu donk itu bru anak I Love you my son ~.''

'' I Love you too"

Tuuttt..

''Arrrgghh..'' seorang pemuda berambut blond a.k.a naruto menggeram frustasi karna sifat ayahnya yg mirip dengan anak'',yang selalu mengancamnya jika ia tidak mengikuti kemauan ayahnya,'' lama-lama aku bisa stress kalau begini terus, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ayah adalah keluarga satu-satunya yg kumiliki,sekaligus orang yang paling kusayangi,heeehh'' batin naruto,naruto pun mengambil napas dengan pelan,dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, untuk menenangkan dirinya dari sikap kekenakan ayahnya.

**Konoha. Namikaze mansion.**

''apa katanya,minato?.'' Tanya fugaku dengan antusias.

"dia menyetujuinya,besok dia akan pulang dari newyork.'' Jawab minato dengan senyuman khasnya

''syukurlah kalau begitu"

'' oh ya,bagaimana dengan sasuke,fugaku?.''

''akqh,tenang saja dia juga sudah menyetujuinya''

**Flashback on**

**California ,Sasuke's room**

Drrrt Drtt drtt…

Suara getar i-phone milik pemuda berambut mencuat melawan gravitasi a.k.a sasuke, terus bergetar di atas meja belajarnya,sasuke pun menghampiri meje belajarnya, dan mengambil i-phonenya..

''hallo, ada apa ayah?.''

'' akqh hai sasuke, ayah ingin bicara padamu?.''

''ini juga ayah sedang berbicara padaku,ayo langsung pada intinya saja.''

Anak ini tidak sabaran sekali, pikir fugaku.

'' ayah ingin kau besok pulang,dan menetap lagi di konoha sasuke.''

''APA?, ayah ini sudah gila, ayah ~ kuliahku belum selesai,tinggal satu semester lagi sa-''

''ayah tidak mau tau,pokoknya besok kau harus pulang!,"

Sebelum sasuke menyelesaikan perkataanya,fugaku sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya, dan itu sukses membuatnya tambah kesal.

''ayah, jangan memotong perkataanku, AKU BELUM SELESAI.'' Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi meredam amarahnya.

''ayah tidak peduli, pokoknya besok kau harus pulang,kalau tidak''

''kalau tidak apa HAH?''

Fugaku berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir bagaimana lagi caranya untuk membujuk anak bungsunya agar bisa pulang,mengigat ai kurang pandai bicara.

''kalau tidak, Aduh, Akqh, sasuke serangan jantung ayah kumat, akqh,aduh, sa-su-ke ce-pat pu-lang,k-lau t-dak a-yah ak-an mati sa-s-ke.''

Tuuuuuuuuutttttt fugaku mengakhiri panggilannya.

hehheee kena kau sasuke, Batin fugaku senang.

''ARrrggh siall'' sasuke menggeram kesal dengan sikap ayahnya yang selalu mempermainkan penyakitnya, tau apa kalau anaknya sangat mengkhawatirkannya, dengan terpaksa sasuke pun menuruti permintaan ayahnya.

**Flashback off**

''HAHAHAAHAAAHAAA'' minato dan fugaku tertawa bersama karna rencana mereka berhasil yaitu 'membujuk anak mereka untuk pulang,'

''uhuk uhuk uhukk''

''Kau tak apa fugaku?.''tanya minato cemas,

''uhuk uhhukk uhhukk.''

''ini,minumlah.'' Minato memberikan segelas air kepada fugaku.

Glukk gllukk gllukk

Fugaku meminum air itu,setelah habis, dia pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan….

''AHAHAAHAA" mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

**TBC or end**

**#saya ucapkan terima kasih kepeda para readers sekalian yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict Ancur saya juga kalau pendek,maklum newbie..:)**

**Di mohon reviewnya **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Rate: T**

**Pair :sasuke. u X naruto .u (slight sasusaku)**

**Warning : ooc,eyd ancur,typo selallu ada,dan masih bnyak kekurangannya.**

**# ciiaah author slah nulis judul fictnya readers ,hehehe fict ini tetep kok judulnya Sweet Family..**

UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya

Present:

**SWEET FAMILY **

Chapter 2.

Naruto pov

Hari ini aku pulang kerumah, haah~ sudah tiga tahun setengah aku disini (newyork), tapi rasanya bagaikan setengah bulan,padahal tinggal satu semester lagi aku jadi sarjana,ayah sudah menyurukku untuk pulang,dulu ayah yang ngotot padaku,pokoknya harus bias kuliah di amerika,ekqh,sekarang tiba-tiba ia meneleponku untuk pulang,sebenarnya apa sih yang dimau ayah.?,setelah kurasa semua persiapanku sudah beres,aku segera mengangkat koperku dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada best friendku.

Naruto pov end

''sai''panggil naruto kepada best friendnya.

''iya,naruto ada apa?''. Sahut sai,dan sai pun keluar dari persembunyiannya (?).

''kau lupa,hari ini aku akan kembali ke konoha,kau tidak mau mengantarku kebandara,atau setidaknya ucapan selamat tinggal gitu..?''. dengan wajah yang cemberut naruto melampiaskan isi hatinya.

''ahaahaa,iya, aku lupa .kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya,aku mau ganti bju dulu ,setelah itu baru kita ke bandara''.

''oke''

**JFK( JOhn Of Kennedy) AIRPORT'S**

''sai,jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, jangan lupa kasih kabar,oh,ya hamper lupa, arigato sai sudah mau menjadi teman yg terbaik untukku,dan terimakasih untuk kebaikanmu yg sudi mengurusku saat sakit,menjagaku,serta mau mengurusi kepindahanku''.

''ahahha iya,itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kebaikanmu naruto''

''kau ini,memangnya aku sebaik apa ha ?''.

''apa yah,mungkin malaikat''.

Naruto pun lagsung memeluk sahabatnya ya paling ia sayangi,teman seperjuangannya dari mulai SMP sampai KULIAH, sai adalah orang ke2 setelah ayahnya yag paling mengerti naruto,bagi sai naruto adalah adik kecilnya yang harus ia jaga,dan begitupun naruto bagi naruto sai adalah seorang kakak yang selalu menjaganya apapun yg terjadi,iotulah sebabnya mengapa ia sedikit tidak rela berpisah dengan sai,tapi mau bagaimana pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan.

''sudah sana,nanti kau ketinggalan pesawatnya''.sai pun mengakhiri acara pelukannya dengan naruto.

''iya''.naruto pun mengangkat kopernya dan melangkah meninggalkan sai, baru saja beberapa langkah tiba-tiba sai berteriak dan berlari menghampiri naruto.

''naruto''.teriak sai

''apa?''.

''ada ya ketinggalan''

Apa?''.

''ini''.sai pun mengacak-acak rambut pirang naruto,ternyata yang disebut dengan ketinggalan adalah sai yg belum mengacak-acak rambut naruto,hal ini sudah jadi kebiasaan sai jika naruto berpergian kemena-mana mau,apalagi sekarang naruto akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya, baginya belum lengkap rasanya jika ia belum mengacak-acak rambut naruto.

''ahahaahaa sai cukup,rambutku jadi berantakan kan,nanti tidak ada perempuan yg mau padaku''.

Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan naruto.

''ya sudah,tidak ada yang ketinggalan lagi kan ?''. Tanya naruto

''tidak''.jawab sai.

''kalau begitu,see you next time bye bye sai''.

'' bye''.

**#####UchiyunaHitssu###**

Sasuke pov.

Ahh~ akhirnya semuanya beres juga,oke saatnya ke bandara,berat rasanya aku harus meninggalkan kota impianku sejak kecil ini,padahal aku ingin lebih lama lagi disini minimal sampai aku menyelesaikan s2 ku,tapi mau bagaimana lagi sesayang-sayangnya aku kepada kota ini,tidak pernah menandingi kasih sayangku kepada keluargaku,apalagi ayahku,bagiku mereka adalah barang,mereka adalah barang yang tak ternilai akan pulang sekarang ayah~.'konoha I'm coming'.

BANDARA NARITA

Naruto dan sasuke sudah mendarat di jepang,setelah melewati perjalanan yg panjang rasa letih sudah menyerang mereka,ayah mereka bilang bahwa mereka akan dijemput oleh supir pribadi mereka masing-masing.

**Flash back**

Drrrtt drrt …drrtt

Getar i-phone kedua pemuda berbeda rambut tersebut,yg satu blond jabrig,dan yg satu lagi dark blue mencuat melawan merasa ada yg bergetar di sku celana mereka,dengan gerakan yg pasti mereka mengambil i-phone mereka .

''halo ayah''.jawab mereka serempak.

''ahhahaa naru sepertinya ayah tidak bias menjumputmu saying,ayah sedang sibuk tidak apa-apa kan? Nanti kau akan di jemput oleh iruka,errr naru tidak apa-apa kan?".

''owh begitu ya, tidak apa-apa ayah.''

''maaf ya sayang''

''iya~ tidak apa-apa''.

''ok,smpai bertemu di rumah ya saying bye.."

''sasuke ,ayah dah anikimu tidak bias menjemputmu,ada rapat mendadak ,kau tidak apa-apa kan ?,ayah sudah mengutus kakashi untuk menjumputmu,oke.''

''bye/hn''

Tuuuttt dengan bersamaan mereka mengakhiri panggilan dari ayah mereka.

**Flash back off.**

Naruto duduk membelakangi sasuke,naruto duduk di ujung banku sebelah kanan dan sasuke duduk di ujung sebelah setengah jam mereka menunggu akhirnya jemputan yg ditunggu-tunggu dating juga, terlihat dua buah mobil luxury beda warna yg stu silver dan yg satu lagi supir tersebut keluar secara bersamaan,dengan tergesa-gesa mereka menghampiri sang majikan,dan ternyata supir luxury berwarna silver sampai terlebih dahulu kpd sang majikan.

''gomen naru-sama saya terlambat,tadi jalanan macet''.

''tidak apa-apa paman iruka,sudah sore nih,lebih baik kita segera pulang''.ajak naruto kpd iruka.

''ah iya, baik naru-sama, maaf naru-sama barang-barangnya biar saya saja yg bawakan. Tawar iruka.

'' baiklah, kebetulan aku sangat lelah''.

Naruto dan supirnya pulamg terlebih dahulu disbanding sasuke dan naruto dan supirnya pergi, kakashi supir sasuke baru dating.

''gomen sasuke-sama,terlambat,tadi saya terjebak dalam realita kehidupan.''.

sasuke

''hn''.sasuke pun melanggkah meninggalkan supirnya tapi..

''ekqh, sasuke-sama biar saya saja yang membawa barang-barang sasuke-sama''

Kalau begitu cepatlah,aku sudah lelah''. Bentak sasuke kepada supr pribadinya yg selalu menunda-nunda waktu.

**Namikaze mansion**

''tadaima''

''okaeri naruto-sama''.jawab salah satu pembantunya a.k.a anko.

''ahaha bibi anko~ naru kangen''naruto langsung memeluk anko.

''ahaa saya juga kangen sama naru-sama''.

''ayah belum pul;ang bi ?'' Tanya naruto.

''belum naru-sama''. Jawab anko.

''oh''

''naru-sama mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu, saya sudah menyiapkan makanan dan air hangatnya''

''emmm,mandi dulu saja bi,aku masih kenyang''

''baiklah ,saya akan mengambil air hangatnya dulu,naru-sama istirahat saja dikamar,biar barang-barang naru-sama saya yg bereskan''

''ok,makasih ya bi''

''iya,naru-sama.

**UCHIHA MANSION**

''tadaima''

''okaeri~''

''Mom,where are you?''

''disini dapur sayang ,tunngu sebentar ya''

''hn''

Dengan tergesa-gesa mikoto menghampiri putra bungsunya,dan kangsung memeluknya.

''I miss you so much sasuke''

''hn, I miss you to mom''

''welcome back sasuke''ucap fugaku dan itachi secara bersamaan.

''ayah,aniki''.

''heheh kau tak mau memeluk ayah, sasuke?".

Sasuke pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada ibunya,dan memeluk ayahnya.

'' uku merindukan ayah,sangat''.ucap sasuke dengan penuh perasaan dan senyum yg pun mengeratkan pelukannya sebagai jawaban bahwa ia juga sangat merindukan putranya.

''ekhem'' itachi berdehem, sasuke pun menatap itachi dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

''ada apa baka aniki?"

''kau tidak rindu padaku'' Tanya itachi dengan tampang yg sendu.

''tidak''.jawab sasuke,dan itu sukses membuat itachi menyendu.

''tentu saja iya, kau ini bagaimana sih baka aniki'' lanjut sasuke,wajah itachi langsung cerah ketika mendengar penuturan adik kesayangannya.

''benarkah?". Tanya itachi dengan mata yg berbinar-binar.

''iya,cepat sini peluk aku''.

Itachi pun langsung menghambur kan dirinya ke pelukan sasuke dan ayahnya,mereke bagaikan teletubbies yg berpelukan,mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan suami dan anak-anaknya.

**#####UchiyunaHitssu#####**

''ayah lama sekali sih pulangnya'' gerutu naruto

''tadaima''.terdengar suara minato dari luar

Itu pasti naruto senang''.

''okaerio''.naruto langsung berlari kearah pintudan langsung minato yg sedang berdiri sambil menjingjing tasnya.

''ayah~''. Naruto langsung memeluk ayahnya.

''ah,naru sudah pulang ya". Minato pun langsung membalas pelukan ayahnya.

''aku rindu ayah,sangat rindu''.

Ayah juga rindu naru''.

''Oh yah,naru sudah makan bulum''tanya minato.

Naruto hanya menggeleng.

''kalau begitu ayo kita makan''

''ayo''

**KONOHA, 07:30**

Uchiha mansion

''ayah,sasuke,itachi sarapan sudah siap ayoo turun'' teriak mikoto

''hn'' jawab serempak 3 uchiha sedarah itu.

Keempat uchiha itu menikmati sarapan mereke dengan nikmat.

''oh ya mom, nanti malam ayah akan mengajak minato makan malam bersama,momy bisakan membuat makanan yg super lezat?". Tanya fugaku pada istrinya

''ok''.

''kalian berdua,nanti malam jangan kemena-mana'' ancan fugaku pada ke 2 putranya.

''iya ayah'' jawab sasuke dan itachi''.

**Namikaze mansion**

''bi,tolong panggilkan naru dikamarnya''. Perintah minato pd anko.

''baik minato-sama''.

Tok tok tok

''naru-sama anda sudah bangun,? Minato-sama sudah menunngu anda di ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama''.

''enggghh, iya bi, tunggu sebentar''.

Baikilah naru-sama''.

Ta tap tap

Naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya,dan menghampiri minato.

''pagi ayah muacchh''. Naruto mencium pipi minato.

''pagi sayang''.

Naruto dan minato menyantap sarapanya tak kalah nikmat dari keluarga uchiha.

''nanti malam ayah igin mengajak naru untuk makan malam bersama dirumah teman ayah,apa naru keberatan.?" Tanya minato pada naruto

''tentu saja tidak ayah~''

''ok kalau begitu baguslah''.

Hehehe rencana ke 2 kita berhasil minato senang.

**# Apa rencana fugamin selanjutnya ? nantikan di chapter depan…. Bye bye minna**

ini sedikit cuplikan chap 3

**GUBRAGKKK**

''ayah~''

''aduh….pinggangku….''

''apa , Hmmmppphhh hahaaahaa''

''APA, SEMUA GILA!''

''hiks hiks hiks ayah~''

**ini balasan reviewnya...**

**yamada ayumu: hahaahaa makasih :) ,penasaran tunggu kelanjutannya hahaa**

**ayuni yukinojo: hahaa fugaku emg edan...yuupp ini udah lanjut**

**hanajawa kay: ini udah lanjutttt**

**guestt ai cinta: hahaa makasih,tp ini sasunaru bukan narusasu...:)**

**guestt : hahaahaa fanficnya emg edan sma kya authornya #plaakk**

**ymd: ini udah lanjutt**

**c3: waduh kalau update kilat kyknya sya gk bisa hahaahaa kalau wordnya insya allah deh,,, hahaahaa :)**

** makasih semuanya udah mau menyempatkan diri untk mereview dan membaca fict ancur saya... ARIGATO GOZAIMASU...:)**


End file.
